The New Kira
by Hittocere
Summary: AU The members of SOLDIER attend the Shin-Ra Military Academy, under their Principal, Old Man ShinRa. This is the tale of those students, particularly its top trouble makers. Featuring: Sephiroth Crescent, Zack Fair, Angeal, Genisis, & a certain blonde.
1. Moonlight is Sacred

New Kira- facts is an AU

New Kira is set at a school with most of the older characters as teachers. Including Cid Highwind and Vincent Valentine. Characters from Crisis Core, such as Genesis, Angeal, Hollander, and Zack. Further information on Lucretia can be aquired through Dirge of Cerberus. As for the Life Note, it cannot bring back the dead. As the story unfolds the ablilties of that note, and its strange curses will be revealed, any questions can be asked either through reviews or PM's.

Another point is that this is an eventual Seph/Cloud. If you don't care for that, sorry but this probably won't be your sort of thing. However as of Dec. 25 '09 the very first signs of this even really doing anything like that are in chapter 3, 'You'll thank me after I'm peeled off the wall'. Which won't be up for a bit. Thank you for your time, feel free to review, but flamers go away I don't need your rain on my parade of crack humor and fluffy seph/cloud.

Hittocere, the Crimson

* * *

Disclaimer: FFVII is owned by Squenix not myself, nor is the concept of the Death Note which again is borrowed. A standard do not attempt such things at home is applied. Again do not do certain portions mentioned at home, because someone which might just be yourself may get hurt. Also no Death Note characters will be used in this fic, just the Death Note concept of a note book that kills by having someone's name written in it. Final Fantasy VII & Death Note

* * *

**The New Kira- Moonlight is Sacred**

So it would all begin again today, the start of a new revolution and a new world. He smirked pulling on the corner of his notebook, he had only recently found the thing, the only label on it was... Death Note. The unusual youth with the moonlight hair had made sure to keep it with him at all times, but he still was unresolved about using it. Even his presence in the prep school wasn't that horrible.

It didn't matter what was going on, he found a reason to carry it. The misguided fools that thought they were better then him, the annoying girls (however limited they were), the idiots that thought they could get away with anything and everything, and the professors that thought they were gods. He frowned, then there were his friends… he shook his head trying to figure out just what had possessed him to befriend those three. Sure Genesis was fun to taunt and spar against, Angeal was clever and easy to talk to… Were those the only reasons though? Not to mention Zack's near constant state of babbling on about absolutely nothing…

He fingered the pages of the notebook lightly, he figured it was his key to graduation from the Shin-Ra Military academy with a light amount of laughs. The moonlight haired youth took out his pen and normal notebook doodling randomly along the top of the pages. He sketched a picture of the Shinigami that appeared before him a few days after he had found the note book. He called himself Ifrit, he seemed rather indifferent to the whole situation.

The creature called itself a Shinigami, he was moderately intelligent, and more than easily amused by the youth's idea of causing trouble. _Not that he would ever cause trouble…_ (Sarcasm) He yawned glancing up at the tubby older man in the front of the class room. Heidegger's idea was history was indeed yawn worthy, Ifrit was enjoying it however… Something about watching Heidegger squirm for no apparent reason was slightly humorous. He was fine until Heidegger caught him doodling on his notes, which were rather blank due to a lack of interest.

"Is my lesson really that boring Crescent kun?" he was a rather huge man Heidegger, he might have been slightly intimating to the new recruits by some degree. However Sephiroth Crescent was not a new recruit, Heidegger reminded him more of a whining snorting pig than anything else. He was supposed to be teaching history... no he was preaching one sided stories in the name of Shin-Ra. He flicked moonlight strands out of his face looking up from his doodle. (His current doodle is a picture of himself running a rather impish version of Hojo through with a rather pointy sword.)

"Do you need to ask?" the silvery haired youth quirked an eyebrow, "never mind that. Yes, your lesson unexceptionally boring." The giant man started shaking so bad he looked like he was going to explode or something. He slammed his hands on the silvery youth's desk hard resulting in an annoyed expression crossing his face. Sephiroth returned the annoyed expression and settled for crossing his arms in his seat.

"GET OUT! Mosey your perfect little ass to the Principal's office, or is that to boring for you Crescent?" Heidegger spat in his face. The youth stood up abruptly pushing his things into his bag, whipping off his face with a scowl. Glaring daggers almost to the point of catching something on fire he almost floated to the door. He did in fact set Heidegger's pants on fire, the humorous sight of Heidegger trying to put his pants and only making it worse.

"It will probably be a more interesting walk down the hall than your irrational rants," he responded calmly. He stepped out of the room sliding the door shut a little too harshly for the effect. He pulled out the Death Note, and heard Ifrit snicker behind him. He was shaking his head and walking down the hallway with his sickening laugh.

'I'm surprised you aren't going to carve him up with your holy sword.' Ifrit commented floating along behind him. The youth smirked in amusement, of course thinking of the strange blade brought it instantly to him. He caught it absent mindedly, it only weighed about as much as a feather to him. The sleek silver blade with hand pounded designs was indeed strange. He stashed the blade in a painfully obvious spot wondering how many morons would try to touch the thing again.

Last time the Masamune had appeared, the student body had stared and dared other students to steal it. Unknowingly of course, getting burned by the holy seal placed on the blade. He had no problem touching the blade of course, but watching people get burned or tossed twenty feet back from the thing was amusing. Not to mention daring some of the more stupid ones to touch it. Then there was the black Chocobo haired kid named Zack Fair, whom he was good friends with. The sword sat above his door on a custom rack and he still hadn't noticed the thing sitting in it in the moonlight haired youth's room. Well, at least not that he dared to mention aloud.

He slid the door to the office building open, then shut again. The red haired secretary that went by Shalua Rui was there today, and speaking of Zack… There he was sitting in the chair reading some sort of text as he walked in.

"Ah, Sephiroth Crescent! What are you doing here?" Shula was a very intelligent person, don't get him wrong. It however should have been painfully obvious to the staff there were only two people that would openly argue with him in this school that would dare cause him trouble. Heidegger and Hojo, those two had some nerve. He could understand Heidegger at least, but Hojo was just as puny and vicious as he had hair. Which the impish scientist had a lot of black greasy Wutain hair, the only staff member with more was perhaps his mother, and she wasn't the only female with long hair.

"Heidegger?" the black Chocobo hair that covered Zack's head was more of a mane than a hairdo. Sephiroth nodded taking a seat next to Zack and flipping through his history textbook. Zack smirked for a second, and went back to penning his black shoes with his latest Sharpie.

"Elena or Cissnei?" Sephiroth asked quietly under his breath. He knew Zack would hear regardless even though he pretended to be deaf half the time. One Violet eye glanced over at him humorously.

"Why both of course," he muttered with a sly grin. The moonlight hair flew as he shook his head, closing his book as he heard footsteps. He promised himself that if Old man Shin-Ra so much as mentioned detention after he had been spit on they would find two corpses in the building after hours. Zack of course knew about the Death Note, or rather he played keep away with it until Sephiroth called for the… he dropped the thought as not to call the thing again.

"Fair! In my office! Crescent? You too!" the old pork belly. Old man Shin-Ra wore the best suits his blood money could buy, but nothing would ever improve how ugly the man was inside and out. Zack tried not to laugh as he heard the slight surprise of hearing calling Sephiroth anywhere. Before any damage could be done he and Zack were seated in front of the giant desk.

"I'd like to state for the record that my being here has nothing to do with Fair," Sephiroth announced lightly. Zack scowled but nodded taking the slight lead.

"Yeah, he only suggested I harass one this morning," Zack said cheerily. He could sense the agitation that was caused by that statement, and would not meet his friend's eyes after that statement. Old Man Shin-Ra looked at Sephiroth who was calm, but his eyes spelt death in bold highly defined letters underlined by narrowed eyes.

"Let's get this over with Fair. Why am I seeing you in my office for the umpteenth time this week?" he asked looking over whatever paper work actually managed to get through to him. It was true however that Zack had been in his office on over fifteen unrelated occasions this week and it wasn't even Thursday yet.

"Fine I lay it right out in the open. I did not set the science lab on fire, nor did I wire the urinals to explode, nor am I responsible (though I envy the kid who managed to) for blowing up three different trash containment units around your office, sell your home address to random delinquents, plant tracking devices in Hojo sensei's food, tell Scarlet sensei she shot like a girl, wish aloud the death of several important figures of the government, mention to a few suspicious individuals with turbans which way to the nearest air hanger, break into your office for test answers, cheat off Sephy here's paper in math and/or logistics, talk two men into dating each other, and/or plant the suspicious looking sword that's taller than me in the hallway. I just hit on two girls," Zack explained in the longest breath he had ever taken. "Nor do I know anything about any of the other events. All I did was grab some ass, is that really so wrong?" Sephiroth shook his head in disbelief, he had heard about every single one of things and even been responsible for a few of the more creative ones.

"So I am wrong to presume you're the one who hot wired the male student bathroom. Which caused a student to blowout a one way door messing himself as he went?" Shin-Ra questioned, he didn't doubt that the porcupine headed student had sexually harassed two female students by caressing their butts. Sephiroth on the other hand seemed to be trying to look shocked at the last comment, but was failing miserably.

"I can't believe they actually did that, crazy son of bitches," Zack muttered in disbelief. Sephiroth had warned him to stay clear of that bathroom earlier after spotting Genesis Rhapsodos and Angeal Hewley walking out of it. Angeal met Sephiroth's eye and gave a clear shake of his head. On the other hand he knew that they along with Sephiroth were responsible for the garbage units.

"I can't either… Rhapsodos was definitely going a little too far to put that much juice on those wires," Sephiroth mumbled only loud enough again for Zack, and the beyond hysterical Shinigami. Ifrit was almost choking on air, despite how impossible that was. Sephiroth made a note to hotwire more often if it meant the beast would laugh that hard.

"I would also like to point out that I am failing Chemistry which is one of the reasons Hojo sent me this week. So therefore I had no way of doing at least four of the accusations he pointed at me," Zack tried to reason, "It would take someone of Seph's caliber to plant such a thing in the sink as a orange powder that becomes explosive when mixed with water without actually activating it themselves by washing the extra off. It would also take one who understood bonding a little better than I to replace some of Hojo's sensei's flourly powder stuff he put's in his gloves with a dry super bonding agent that activates with sweat. Not to mention coating the rubber gloves with something that retains a charge while on fire…"

Ifrit was howling now. Yes, Sephiroth had been responsible for that little bit of humor. Hojo had been making fun of him as of late and he sought to break that habit well… He had washed out the latex powder inside one identical pair of rubber gloves, air dried it, and dumped a reasonable amount of super chemical bonding agent. Before doing which he wired in five invisible wires up the side of the glove to a homemade battery tucked in the folded portions, letting the raw ends sit against his skin but exposed on the knuckles of his gloves ever so slightly.

The next part was ingenious, he barrowed a can of clear stain and some acetone mixing them and coating the gloves lightly. Rubbing on a little lighter fluid to ensure an instant flammable source. All he had to do was wait the next class as he switched the gloves before everyone arrived. Hojo preformed a basic experiment showing how a lazy flame wouldn't cause any heat damage. That and how rubber also doesn't spontaneously combust, instead of his gloves passing through unharmed they were immediately set on fire.

Needless to say he tried to put out the flames with water, where he was of course electrocuted by the raw ends of wire, to top it off when he jumped back after being electrocuted he tried to yank off the gloves. Since they had been on fire, and his fingers were sweaty as Sephiroth had hypothesized they held firm to his skin. He yanked a second time and was greeted by pretty much an extreme waxing of the second segment of his fingers. Ifrit had been wondering exactly why he went to so much trouble in the first place, but alas he didn't care after seeing the end result.

"Well Fair if that's all... Cancel your afternoon lessons for the next four Tuesdays and Fridays. You have four weeks detention with... Scarlet and Tuesti. Speak with Shalua before leaving," Old Man Shin-Ra pointed towards the door, "out. Crescent, why are you here?" As soon as Zack was out the words, "Heidegger will be dead if I enter his class again." would be said. Crossed Zack's mind in humor, he had written this all out this morning. Cloud would be home tomorrow, he would... what exactly had he written?

**zaxzaxzaxzaxO'Dark Thirty Earlier. At the Black Chocobo Haired Youth's House (aka Zack's house)zaxzaxzaxzax**

Soft humming echoed past the doorway from where his mom was running over the glass frames in the hallway. Thick matted black hair coated an unsuspecting pillow with an imposing stare at the gateway to his room. He blinked and hit the red button to his television, which flinched on. He was awakened to a very loud "Oh Snap." No kiddies, not Raven, House MD commercials on USA.

"MOM! Stop humming," he yelled slightly, "I'm up!" He sat there for a while, and when she didn't stop he headed for his desk. The creamy notebook lie open harmlessly, words drifting around the page, many concerning his friend Sephiroth and himself. There were a few more about himself, then some about his new friend Cloud.

"Fine," he took out his pen and wrote that his mom would stop humming to trip down the stairs where his father would catch her. Then she would make breakfast, after of course getting a lecture about waking their precious son up at O'Dark Thirty. Seconds later there was a scream as she tumbled down the stairs into her husband's waiting arms.

Zack smiled, he wrote down some random things he wanted to happen. Then wrote that Sephiroth gets sent to Old Man Shin-Ra's office during Heidegger's class. That was the one he hated... Who needs to predict things when you can write them out yourself? Oh, one last bit of fun, Sephiroth warns him of his friend's crazy plans for the day. There.

'Hi Zack kun!' well she sure had good timing, 'who are you getting into trouble today Zack kun?' The brown haired woman with Gaia's Green eyes giggled looking over at the pages before her. She shoved him her hands going through his shoulder, 'you naughty boy. If Sephy here ever figures out you're setting all of this up he'll-'

"Kill me? Don't think so, he likes Cloud. I never wrote that in, it was merely an observation. Although I should confirm he really does and isn't being sarcastic to me again," Zack wrote in a quick conversation maker with him and Sephiroth. Plus then getting locked in a random room, where of course Sephiroth was not able to concentrate. No Masamune, no escape. Yes, he knew about the damn thing.

'Alright, I'll be there to cover for you,' she said looking over his shoulder again. She was almost worse than a girlfriend, the only difference was she was a goddess of life while the others were merely girls with no benefit. The Life note was the best thing to ever happen to him. He also wrote in Cloud accidently trip kissing Sephiroth, the next day with Cloud blushing as pink as the Life goddess' dress. She looked over his shoulder again giggling until she saw the second to last word, 'Aerith.' He looked at her surprised.

"So it isn't a secret? You just forgot to tell me earlier?" Zack fixed the statement by changing it to, 'the Life goddess Aerith's dress' which did make more sense. He smiled and added Hojo into the madness by having him decide to touch an accidently summoned Masamune, then flying backwards into the commons into a stone support pillar.

'I like that plot with the Chemistry head, now get in your shower while I go awkwardly stare at your silver haired friend,' Aerith was obsessive about Seph, but Cloud had her beat by a long shot. He had caught Cloud staring at Seph from a distance more than enough times to question him on it (All at one event none the less). He forced Cloud to tell him using the Life note why he was staring, Zack stuttered back and Cloud tried to run.

Zack pulled the Life note out and forced his return. He, in return for learning Cloud's secret, let him alone know of the Life note. He even let him write in it, Cloud had asked him not to read the page. Zack being Zack wanted to know one thing and asked Aerith, was it against her rules. She smiled shaking her head gently, she then told him to read it when he thought the time had come. Now was the time, she nodded seconding his thoughts. 'Now is the time. See ya!'

Zack flipped back the pages to where Cloud's handwriting stood out. It was clear and neat in comparison to his sloppy messy he dared to call his neat script. Zack looked at it and thought instantly of Sephiroth's, then he looked at each of the letters individually until he noticed the word he had written. Sephiroth. What had he written here, and why had it made Aerith smile so damn wide.

"Oh," Zack smiled. He liked that little sentence written in what almost looked French Scripty. He flipped to the next page and walked to his shower. Humming lightly the same tune he had heard his mom doing earlier. "My, oh my, what a wonderful day. Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, Zip-a-dee-day." Words lost to the fresh sound of rain against cold porcelain after the squeak of a knob.

**sephzaxsephzaxseph Present Time Moonlight haired youth with a short temper and the Black Chocobo haired friend sephzaxsephzaxseph**

"Miss Rui, can I get a schedule change?" he wasn't happy. Not only was he spit on, he had detention under the suspicion for his involvement in the hotwired toilet. Contary to his former statement, he decided that detention was called for since he didn't tell anyone of the danger besides Zack. Speaking of Zack, he was waiting for him at the door. Shalua looked at him through one eye and handed him some forms.

"Fill it out and bring it back to me tomorrow. You can either make it an excused period or replace the class with another. There are other options suggested on the back," she opened the forms pointing at them, "well that's all I can do for now. Goodbye, have a nice day gentlemen." Always formal, but still just a bit on the odd side. Sephiroth followed Zack out who was leading them towards the commons.

"Hey... It's there again!" Zack pointed at the mob surrounding the holy sword. Sephiroth looked at it and it shook expectantly. He grabbed Zack's hand and promptly pulled him out of the way before one of the students smashed into him. Zack smiled brightly, looking at the latest victim. He had bright red hair and looked like a force to be reckoned with. Off in the corner Hojo was watching the chaos curiously, but before he could get near the sword he was summoned back to his classroom.

"Damn it Elena," his curse was loud enough that the blonde in question turned to look at him, "I told you it was the same damn sword!" Sephiroth shook his head looking at the fallen Turk Cadet. She smiled shaking her head with false innocence trying not to laugh

"Something wrong Turk Cadet Reno?" Sephiroth remarked snidely. Zack offered him a hand that he refused turning up his nose. The bald one with mocha skin was instantly in between Sephiroth and Reno. He clenched his fists slightly adjusting his standard issue sunglasses. He neither smiled nor scowled, it was a calculated and blank. Sephiroth still had the coldest stare though, no student or teacher besides Hojo and Heidegger crossed him. The other cadet looked away by feigning concern in Reno's direction.

"Stupid SOLDIER Cadet, I could whoop your ass any old time!" Reno hissed. Sephiroth raised a snowy eyebrow as if asking, 'care to test that theory?' Rude however shook his head at Reno.

"This isn't within our orders Reno," Rude told Reno fearing his temper could result in far worse than just Sephiroth whipping the floor with the red head's ego. Reno however tried to throw a punch at the moonlight haired youth who caught his fist easily. Then another punch, this time his right hand, Sephiroth caught his fist and squeezed it until a sickening pop echoed effectively silencing the hallway.

"Seph, this little kid isn't worth your time. Let him go," Zack nudged his friend. Sephiroth released his hand and stalked away towards the door to the commons.

"Next time I'll break more than your wrist little Turk. Watch your tongue," Sephiroth warned crossing the threshold amused beyond anyone's comprehension. A dark haired older Turk who looked Wutaian appeared next to Reno and Rude shortly after.

"Sir!" Elena shouted recognized their leader. She and Rude stood at attention briefly as was their custom, he was looking over Reno's wrist.

"Reno... what did I tell you about messing with the SOLDIERs? Especially Sephiroth," the Wutaian looked over his right hand before snapping back into place and grabbing his Restore Materia.

"Tseng," Reno looked positively ashamed. The Wutaian looked up, dark eyes locked on Reno's bright green ones. Rude coughed and their leader looked around again.

"Rude, clear the hallway. Elena, you too. Reno, come with me," Tseng walked down the hallway, after hearing a few 'yes sir's, then down the left towards his office the Turk Cadet following behind him in shame.

"That could have gone better... Need any help?" Zack asked the remaining Turks. Elena shook her head directing people out of the hall. Rude looked at the SOLDIER cadet with slight annoyance.

"No," Rude said coolly. He knew better than to be outright mean to the other Cadet, but that didn't mean he had to be eternally happy with him either.

"Sorry Rude. Everything's my fault isn't it?" Elena looked sad. Zack shook his head letting his smile droop a little.

"Sephiroth was just in a bad mood, after all Heidegger spat in his face earlier..." Zack revealed to two very surprised Turks, "there wasn't any blood this time, but Seph's getting a transfer before Heidegger can try to blame it on him. Any suggestions?"

"Classes without Reno in them," Rude bluntly stated, "Reno's gotten a little hotheaded, this is bound to make him want revenge. If Tseng isn't clear enough on the facts this time." Zack smiled, Tseng was always nice to his Cadets. Even if they were as bad as Reno and could really use the discipline. However it seemed Reno was getting a little more slack than the rest.

"Something going on between those two?" Zack asked quietly after a while. Elena looked up and Rude looked over at the holy sword that was sitting there mocking them. Rude took a deep breath, attempting to avoid the comment he knew was going to slip from Elena.

"We honestly don't know. We know how Reno feels anyways, but as for Tseng..." Elena looked over at Rude who shook his head indifferently, "he's the one none of us can crack."

"To bad for Tseng that Reno's such a damn hot head. If you keep an eye out for Reno, I'll keep Sephiroth busy," Zack smiled. For once he felt the tension of being from two separate units slip away. Elena started to smile as he turned his head to finally follow Sephiroth.

"Thank you," she whispered as the door opened. Zack glanced back standing tall and proud as ever.

"You're welcome," he answered, "but this conversation never happened. Right?" He looked over at Rude who was again blank faced.

"What conversation. Elena, let's go. I think Reno's trying to bribe Tseng," Rude slipped away. Elena following after him as Zack left.

To be continued.


	2. Nearsighted? Or Just Bad Hindsight?

Standard disclaimers... Final Fantasy VII Characters only for now.. if I run out of them I will just bring in more from other Final Fantasy series, most likely FFX since I've beaten it and X-2. XII if I get desprate.

**Randomness:** This may be irrelivant to most, but I receintly got my hands on the FFVII and FFX/X-2 Soundtracks. They are very useful for writing to, and or reading other peoples fics. I have to say however that I must have sniffed to much of my dresser stain while I was writing parts of this.... Enjoy.

**

* * *

****~Nearsighted or just bad hindsight?~ **

Sephiroth was halfway to his next class with his lunch by the time Zack caught up. He was chuckling lightly due to Ifrit's last suggestion, which was amusing at the very least. He noticed Zack and sent him a questioning glance for his tardiness.

"Making sure Reno was the only one in trouble," Zack announced. Sephiroth nodded his head in approval, that was all well and good, but he still had a detention Friday with Tuesti sensei. Reeve was actually quite an interesting teacher, he was what you'd refer to as a jack of all trades. The thing was he didn't fight, not one of his strong points he admitted. He could shoot decently, so he wasn't worthless on that aspect. Just not a soldier, Sephiroth himself decided the man was better off cleaning up the aftermath than the situation.

"Good, wouldn't want to trash my perfect record. Not that I don't already have a detention Friday…" Sephiroth groaned. Zack looked at him then at Aerith whom had randomly decided to show up.

'That can't be right. Detentions go on your permanent record,' she thought floating besides him, 'please ask him how that is possible.' Zack knew Ifrit could see Aerith by the way he was looking straight at her, but apparently Sephiroth didn't know about her yet.

"Seph, how is that not on your perfect record? Detentions are always written down," Zack asked also confused. Then something clicked, Shin-Ra didn't want anything on Sephiroth's record. "Did they write it down at all?"

"Yes... on your record. You have double detention Friday," Sephiroth smirked, "somehow I was unable to convince him I wasn't involved in my friends... joke." He was of course referring to the unfortunate SOLDIER who was the 'butt' of Angeal and Genesis toilet joke.

"I hate you, but I guess its for a good cause..." Zack shrugged. He looked at Aerith indirectly who was smiling mischievously, oh yeah... Maybe he shouldn't have asked to be locked in a closet with Sephiroth. She disappeared Ifrit was quirking a flaming eyebrow, while Sephiroth walked on oblivious to the plot unraveling around him. There was a whoosh and two shades of red streaked by them, Zack officially knew how he was going to be locked in somewhere.

For the two SOLDIER Cadets the room went black, and they were officially dizzy. Sephiroth growled, but his reaction time was delayed by a slow spell. A stun spell was enough to push both of them into the nearest storage closet. They could barely feel the barrier erected to protect the door. Aerith scooted her head through the wall whispering to Zack, 'don't forget to mention Cloud. I'm off to make him jealous.'

(AN: Just a talking scene, no Yaoi or Shonen Ai in here. Just two buddies stuck in a closet that is uncomfortably small.)

Zack of course was trying to shift to be slightly more comfortable. Sephiroth of course was uncomfortable, Zack was shoved up against his chest and he had very little personal space. His head was the only thing that wasn't squished, his hair however was getting tugged on and caught on everything in the closet.

"Well looks like we aren't going anywhere, how's the weather up there Seph?" Zack asked trying to give his friend a little more space. Okay... maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Sephiroth let out a sigh and tried to bend his knees, with no luck as he was met interference with Zack's legs.

"Suffocatingly hot with equally hot winds," Sephiroth's eyes were glowing just enough that Zack could see his expression, "this is not fun... Someone will get hurt for this." Well, this was awkward as all hell, Sephiroth was probably more than distracted enough to forget about the Masamune. He wouldn't call the thing into the closet anyway.

"Seph, you're scary when you joke like that," Zack smiled staring up at his glaring friend who was cutting off their light source, "I take that back, your eyes are scarier."

"Shut up and think of a way out of here Fair." Ouch shut down before he could even ask. "Or do you have something in mind?" Sephiroth was still perceptive without being able to see his face. The kid was very good at reading people that much was for sure.

"Do you like Cloud?" the question was quiet, and very nervous. Sephiroth blinked, "I'm serious, do you like Cloud Strife? My little spiky golden Chocobo haired friend. Him." Sephiroth's eyes shifted their glance to Zack's left above his head. Sephiroth was actually concentrating, that and his eyes were actually shifting in that corner ever so slightly.

"Should I?" Sephiroth asked, slight twitch... Avoiding the question.

"Do you?" he tried again. Another twitch... Still thinking about avoiding the question.

"Maybe," Sephiroth answered. Hmm... cold voice, sudden stiffness, fifty - fifty. Time to screw with Seph's head. The best way to get a straight answer out of someone is listen to their body. Movements, pulse, eyes, lips, eye brows, gestures, and of course... simple answers that are being covered up by complicated statements.

"Did I ever tell you how cool spiky's hair is?" start a conversation that your target wants to listen to. Sephiroth was interested in some way, so just mentioning Cloud was enough. "I'm still not sure how he manages to get it to stick up like that..." Wait for them to enter some sort of opinion.

"I'm sure he's got a science behind it, much as I do behind taking care of my own," Sephiroth responded, even keeping eye contact through the dark. Of course he might have been interested by the word 'hair' since he had so damn much of it... That was always a possibility.

"True, but when you pet or stroke his hair it doesn't feel hard or sticky... Its like he doesn't use gel or anything," Zack added. Sephiroth's eyes barely narrowed, jealousy. "Spiky's hair is so soft Seph, it might even rival yours." Let them feel that they aren't being suspected.

"Why does he let you pet his hair?" Calm, collected, and acting mildly uninterested. Yep he's hooked. "He doesn't strike me as the gay type." Wow, wasn't expecting that... Wait there's an uncomfortable pause. Why does he look unsure? "When did you touch my hair?"

"Let's face it, I get slapped with it every time I tap your shoulder. When I accidently ran into your back this morning before the toilet thing, need I go on?" Covering with perfectly reasonable explanations are always good. Especially so they don't find out that you once petted their hair when you stayed over when your parents were on vacation somewhere. Also when the target's memory is as good as a computer that records every key stroke you ever take you had better not lie. Of course pretend you didn't think to cut it off and make a pillow out of it.

"Oh." Slightly surprised, no longer suspicious, and vulnerable. Not suspicious of him anyways.

"Spiky needs a chill pill every once in a while, his dad used to do it to calm him down. That's how he explained it to me anyways," Zack answered truthfully for once. Sephiroth held a face of understanding, "of course that doesn't happen anymore, his dad's been missing for over half his life." Inquisitive face, yep he was interested in Cloud not just his spiky Chocobo locks.

"That sucks," Sephiroth replied quietly to the darkness above Zack's head. He seemed rather upset by this new information, "how long has his father been gone?"

"Let me see... Cloudo's 15 or 16, that makes it a little over 8 years. Doesn't bother him much anymore," Zack went on sensing his interest in the topic, "his mom doesn't like to talk about it either." Sephiroth's eyes were slightly dazed, and seemed cloudy due to a new dimness in the closet.

"I always wondered why he was so... tough for his age despite how scrawny he is," Sephiroth muttered softly, "never takes anything from anyone. He's kind of like me, although I would rather have known my father than the miss guided fool who acts like my father." Zack cringed... rumor was that Hojo was dating Sephiroth's mother against his wishes. Lucretia was too nice to tell him off, and Sephiroth's father? Well no one had any idea.

"You know, I bet Cloud wouldn't mind if you rubbed his spikes once in a while," Zack mentioned suddenly, "he feels really uptight around you and is trying so hard not to make a fool of himself."

Sephiroth being out of it at all was unheard of; the SOLIDER could process what seemed like a million things a minute. One little noob recruit with blonde Chocobo hair and as scrawny as they come was enough to melt the big bad Sephiroth into a pile of thought mush. Then again it was the only thing that did so maybe he should be grateful the blonde had Sephiroth to look after him.

"Hey Ifrit, any chance you'll figure out some way to get us out of here?" Zack asked the slightly hysterical Shinigami. Who now looked rather... well humored by the current situation. His great slit eyes of glowing gold were watching merrily, as he could see Sephiroth's hand brushing through Zack porcupine mane softly. The same movement he had seen Zack once do to Cloud's unruly spikes of gold.

"It would seem you were not lying to me," Sephiroth whispered as he felt Zack relax enough that his knees were having a hard time keeping him upright. Zack barely nodded slumping against his friend, well that was one way to sleep through class.

'I am so telling Cloudo, here you are living through what is almost wet dream worthy for him. Of course I won't be mentioning why you thought it necessary...' Aerith smiled nudging Zack who was already half asleep. Well that was going to have to be one hell of an explanation to Cloud when he finally did see him again.

~~~~~~~~~With a certain golden Chocobo haired cadet on his way home~~~~~~~~~~~

While most of the time the blonde didn't mind going on vacation, this time was indeed an exception. Before this year he hadn't met Zack, or Zack's friend whom he had just barely met before dashing off. Zack was friends with a lot of people Cloud noticed early on, so he didn't think too much on it when he said one would be coming with to the arcade with them. When Cloud first saw the moonlight hair he started staring, especially when the man with such hair walked up to Zack with a slight smile.

"_Cloudo, this is my friend that I was mentioning, Sephiroth. Seph this is that cool freshman I told you about Cloud,_" Zack had introduced them. The youth held out his hand muttering a 'nice to meet you' and Cloud had barely been able to do the same back. Sephiroth was... godly. There wasn't a feature out of place, nor was there a blemish to be seen. His eyes were the soft emerald of a new born leaf in the spring, around which was the soft tan of sand that was always just the right temperature of warmth under an afternoon sun. Hair of snowy brilliance flowed down his back, unbound by any earthly object.

Cloud felt his knees weaken and looked at Zack with the most pleading expression he could muster. Zack didn't notice, he was chatting away with the mostly silent Sephiroth who was smiling brilliantly. Cloud could only stare at the youth while his friend led him towards a new zombie game. It was curious to watch, the moonlight haired youth took up both pistols and started blasting at the screen with more accuracy than possible. Every single shot connected head or chest, he was reloading so fast the game was having trouble keeping up.

His eyes flashed as he focused on every millimeter of the brightly flashing (or dimly depending on the level) looking for anything that moved, and he never got hit, not once Cloud noticed. Cloud averaged three deaths a game, Sephiroth had yet to be hit in the game. Zack was cheering in the background and people had started to gather behind the moonlight haired youth. Zack slowly slipped back telling Sephiroth to excuse him, he stepped back to Cloud smirking insanely. He patted Cloud on the back watching Sephiroth move faster to compensate for a lack of power.

"_So is Seph everything I said he was and more Cloudo? You okay Cloudo?_" Zack could see how red the blonde was. He was shrinking behind Zack, but he couldn't take his eyes off Sephiroth. He suddenly went ashen and his new best friend was the chair that caught him as he succumbed to gravity. Cloud heard Zack shout for Sephiroth, and the world had turned black. Apparently Cloud had become so stressed he fainted, Sephiroth had given him the examination seconds later giving his pistols to nearby watchers.

Cloud had spoken with Aerith many times, she was the only thing keeping sane currently. She was bringing him news of Zack and Sephiroth. Especially the latter, Aerith was keeping an eye both of them. He was able to dream about school and classes with Sephiroth, and he knew he was smiling more. The question is why would Sephiroth be happier. His lucky stars as the life goddess appeared beside him; he pulled out his notebook and started questioning the very understanding goddess.

'Zack is locked in a closet with Sephiroth,' she announced. Cloud flinched, that could mean absolutely anything knowing the pink clad goddess. Zack was just as unpredictable as his life goddess, but knowing Zack it was a setup to get Sephiroth to spill something.

'He wrote it in order to determine Sephiroth's true feelings on a certain matter. I think it will be more fun for you to figure out what exactly when you get home,' Aerith smiled poking one of his spikes absentmindedly, 'speaking of which that closet happens to be just wide enough for two people to make out.' Cloud wanted to scream. Now that was crossing a line, he felt tears run down his cheeks as he heatedly glared at the goddess. The only reason he couldn't scream was because his parents would definitely take him to a psyche ward.

He had made the mistake of talking to Aerith, not that that was a mistake, now doing it in front of his parents in the middle of b-f- nowhere was a brilliant idea... They asked him who he was talking to and he had tried to introduce them. Thankfully it was just after he had fainted meeting Sephiroth so they just played it off as stress. Of course Cloud had since decided to talk to her through writing, making sure to include her side so it appeared to be a never-ending story.

Right now he was in a car with his parents on his way back home. Aerith had just ruined his four hour long car drive, or at least was trying to for some reason. Maybe she was lying, this was after all Zack's life goddess, and Zack was the biggest jokester alive. Then again Cloud could defiantly think of a few reasons to lock himself in a closet with Sephiroth. In make out distances, locked in a closet, oh dear... It was going to be a very uncomfortable ride home.

"Mom, could you perhaps drive a little faster?" he was greeted by a foot pressing into the accelerator a little too heavily. Well at least his mom was on his side, as for her latest boyfriend, he had no idea. He wasn't perfect, but he was nice to Cloud and ignored him for the most part. Which was what Cloud had nearly shouted at the poor guy, he was just the guy for his mom.

**zaxsephzaxsephzaxsephzaxseph **After being freed from the closet 

"Thanks Kunsel," Zack rubbed the back of his head. He had fallen asleep on Sephiroth whom had apparently told Ifrit to get him out or something even worse would happen. Not that he was going to tell Zack anything, Sephiroth was off towards Tseng's office the instant the door was open.

Zack had a feeling when he ran into Seph next he had best not mention confining places. Sephiroth looked ready to slice something to pieces, and microscopic pieces at that. This only slightly unnerved Zack considering he had planned most of it. After all he had to be somewhere off the deep end in order to go through half the shit he did. Why else did he hang out with all these weirdos?

"Touch my ass again and I will make you into a Eunuch. Understood Fair?" Cissnei threatened as she passed on her way towards Heidegger's class. Zack shrugged heading for the Gym, he had to breakdown all the assault rifles and make sure they were fit for the field testing of fresh cadets the following week. Thus far he had at least twenty ready, but he still had a good room full to go through.

Sephiroth wandered past him later, he was brooding as normal, something about red heads and death. Had it been anyone else Zack might have laughed and prodded, but Seph was likely to kill him first. Ifrit was cackling along behind him still, well someone was definitely going to die. Question was, who was first… He shook his head running a cloth covered in carbonator cleaner over the latest barrel. There was years of black powder, materia residue, and soot in general coming off. It was a good thing his current uniform was standard issue black, or he might have come home with stains in more than a few places he didn't want them.

Sephiroth of course could probably have cleaned the whole damn room full in a few short hours without even so much as one soot mark on his person. Zack however was having a hell of a time as it was trying not to itch his face or anything. He already looked a bit like a grease monkey, he didn't need the mustache to go with it. After a few more rifles and six rags of cleaning solution later he prepped for his next class.

Zack had a very liberal schedule, he started off most days in the weight lifting room with Lazard. Otherwise he was running laps for some stupid thing that was somehow caused by Rufus, but pinned on him. Angeal and Genesis were never far behind cooking up some plot to get Hollander or Hojo with. Sephiroth was never seen outside the building in the morning, and this was attributed up to most people get the first period of classes free. Being as anti social as he was he opted to take some random class that would get him even further ahead.

After his 'training' Zack was taking some basic Materia classes, (not because he was bad at Materia or anything, he just never turned in his work.) Maybe he'd pass it one of these years, after enough times they may just boot him up to the next level finally. After basic Materia was Chemistry with Hojo and Seph. He wouldn't trade that class for anything, mainly because Sephiroth let him copy his homework. Not that Hojo could read Zack's random scribbles or anything, Hojo had better luck agreeing with Sephiroth.

After Chemistry Zack was supposed to go the 'Materia and its Biological Effects' course with Dr. Crescent, aka Seph's mom, how he had even passed the first quiz was beyond him. Yet he always seemed to have the homework done and turned in on time unlike his other classes. He had taken stealth with Tseng one semester and failed miserably. Something about not being able to stop laughing during an exam…

Long of the short of it he had taken lots of things, but only a few that he was ever really looking forward to. In Shin-Ra's world it didn't matter if you showed up to class as long as you did the work. Thus why he was failing with Materia. All the others were easy, but that class had Elena and Cissnei. Not to mention Cloud, Reno, and some bald tan guy that never said a word (Rude).

"Are you done yet Fair? It's time for your next lesson isn't it?" that could only be… Rufus. The stubborn stuck up… He grabbed his bag and booked it across the campus towards Scarlet's class. The woman was really a piece of work, who else shot a fifty cal. mini gun in red skin tight dress that left nothing to the imagination while hitting every target. Only a dead man would grab that ass though…

Zack was almost late, and if you were late you had to play dodge 'em with the other students with Colt Peacemaker revolvers. Zack was unlucky enough to have had that pleasure more than once. He looked more or less like a rabbit on crack as he danced around all the lead flying in his direction.

Sephiroth was currently seated in the back so Zack shoved his way through the huddles in order to join his less annoyed friend who was enjoying Ifrit's new idea of comedy. Sephiroth's natural ability to light things on fire from a distance with out using Materia was the current source for that. Fill in the name of a student whose shoe spontaneously combusts to reveal pink playboy bunny socks. Wow, Zack didn't know that kid was a pervert.

Sephiroth was eyeing said student suspiciously and proceeded to watch the next person's shirt catch on fire. Underneath was a thin set of scars running across the kid's chest, which by itself would have been awesome. It was the ink on his back that was questionable, it seemed like something you'd expect to find on the centerfold in either Rufus or old man Shin-Ra's magazines. More than likely the Principal's special reading materials of course…

Zack tried to stifle a laugh, but was failing miserably due to the humorous looks on Sephiroth and Ifrit's faces. Sephiroth's was close to a look of horror, something about an image his fear of needles must have brought about. Ifrit on the other hand looked ready to, and was wolf whistling at the ink image. Zack smacked his head against the table trying to regain some control, Sephiroth actually smacked the side of his head in an attempt to help. Which didn't change the fact Ifrit was clearly beyond not being able to breathe as several random bullets shot off, all of them somehow landing the shape of Hojo's head on a dart board.

Not that Scarlet wouldn't appreciate the image, she did however need to get her classes' attention. She grabbed a twelve gage pump shotgun (with some rather obnoxious rounds) from behind her desk and fired a round out the window almost straight up. Instantly everyone was seated and hands were positioned on top of their desk ready for her lecture about guns, and how lethal they can be.

sephzaxsephzax sephzaxsephzax sephzaxsephzax sephzaxsephzax sephzaxsephzax sephzaxsephzax

Sephiroth detested Scarlet's class above all else, after all he had the Masamune, why did he need to know about firearms? Apparently so he could train future troops on their usage, not that Sephiroth planned on training anybody… He much preferred the idea of slicing through the enemies' ranks by himself then blasting his way through with his instant fire. He honestly could think of no reason to learn about the firearms, or be subjected to Scarlet's… how could he put it, hitting on him?

He'd rather tell Zack that he'd had a good idea, (which if anyone was sane they would know Zack was definitely way off the deep end, hell he was in another pool!) than even consider Scarlet datable. Of course Sephiroth could always use the death note to rid himself of her… Not a bad idea, it was untraceable, didn't leave any real evidence behind.

Ifrit seemed up to the idea, after all he did approach him with the notebook. Sephiroth took brilliant notes in Scarlet's class. He might not be able to shot the damn things accurately, but he sure as hell had the notes to walk any rookie through it. The Masamune never chipped, cracked, or even wavered. If someone can dodge the Masamune then they could sure as hell dodge a bullet.

Anything the Masamune couldn't hit, the Death Note could eliminate. Speaking of the annoying sword… it should still be in the hallway where Reno was thrown back. He would need to retrieve that before he the rest of the school left so it wouldn't look suspicious. Well if his mother noticed he knew the detention he had on Friday was going to be the least of his problems…

"Yo Seph, Cloudo's coming home tonight from his family vacation instead of tomorrow actually. You want to see him?" Zack was being odd today. Not in the usual sense for him either, he had already avoided his usual chaos only to get them locked in a closet. Yes he was sure that situation was entirely Zack's fault, there was no way just pissing off Reno would get him locked somewhere like that.

"Not really, the last time I saw Strife he fainted and I had to check his vital signs. I would prefer not to repeat that if you don't mind," Sephiroth whispered watching Scarlet begin the lesson. It would be the proper procedures for cleaning pistols, how trivial a lesson… He was bored stiff, if he needed a weapon cleaned it would be the Masamune, the only weapon he himself used. Then again this looked like a lesson that actually seemed to have a calming effect. He jolted some notes on the side of his page, picking up the .357 caliber he had been given to clean.

"Ah, Seph how did you expect him to react to your shooting skills at House of the Dead?" Zack nudged. It was true, he could scare people with that game, that had been a particularly good day. Every shot was lining up rather well, and Scarlet's comment about sights seemed to be right. Every zombie or crook fell, so did the civilians though…

"True enough, so did you forget to look at the calendar again Zackary?" Sephiroth removed the barrel, glancing to look for any obstructions in it, or dirt for that matter. While there was nothing particularly worth noting there was some specks on the sides besides the rifling. Seph sighed, this would mean more work of course. He sprayed some oil into the barrel, then took the wire brush and shoved it in with a little extra force nearly bending the barrel in the process.

(Author's note: Rifling- the grooves on the inside of the barrel that make the bullet spin increasing the velocity. Most of the time the brushes need a bit of a shove to get them into the barrel. Just for those who don't know…)

The action of this particular pistol was filthy, he briefly wondered who was the last one to clean the thing. It had powder buildup everywhere inside the magazine and the action. The divots inside didn't help that issue at all, that was where the majority of the burnt powder was gathering. Using something that was basically a pointy dental instrument to scratch the action clean, it was a very slow process to say the least.

While he could remove the barrel, and essentially part the weapon into all its separate pieces it still took a lot more time than he wanted it to. Scarlet was looking over everyone's work, Zack had already come in looking like a grease monkey so it was no surprise to watch him break the thing down fairly quickly. This meant one of two things, Cadet training was near and Valentine had him cleaning all of the rifles… Or Zack had finally learned how to pay attention to the lectures and act on them. Doubtful as it was, he would say the first option was more likely.

Zack had the attention span of a puppy, as soon as someone held up something shiny Zack was distracted. Not that it required the sparkle either, he was just that easy to distract. The blonde Chocobo haired kid was just as easy to mess with, not to mention putting the two of them in the same room. It was a comical affect for most people, for Sephiroth himself it was annoying.

Those two could create the strangest conversations… Or maybe that was just Zack, Cloud seemed normal enough even if the kid never talked. That was what confused Sephiroth, how just a quiet person could be friends with Zack, unless it was Zack's doing… That would explain a lot. Zack was very persuasive person, it didn't take much for him to worm his way into someone's life.

"What did he do that fascinated you…" Sephiroth whispered. Zack flinched, apparently he wasn't expecting the comment as a piece went flying in Sephiroth's direction. He caught the piece before it went to far, however he had caught Scarlet's attention.

"Something wrong Crescent?" Scarlet basically slithered over, it took all of his self control not to flinch in disgust. He spared an eye her direction, it held a terrifying expression. He shook his head, Scarlet backed off seeing the small piece in his hand. She proceeded further back into the room, trying to dodge the death stare Sephiroth was giving off.

"His hair… is so spiky Seph," Zack muttered swiping the piece back, "that and I caught him staring at you during our review exams… Not once, but five different times. Did you even notice Seph?" Sephiroth recalled the SOLDIER junior class reviews, he had been partnered with Angeal and Genesis. It would have been quite hard for anybody not to stare. Genesis was being… well obnoxious. It was not hard to imagine himself back on that field facing off against his best friends in a winner take all contest prompted by the school.

Genesis was always far more flashy than necessary, while Angeal was a no nonsense sort of fighter. He could also scrap a victory out of the narrowest margins Sephiroth had learned. This time had been no different in that sense, and he had been particularly hard to defeat. Mainly because every time Sephiroth hit his sword it let out a ringing sound that made his ears ache. Any more screechy in pitch and it would have made Sephiroth with his sensitive hearing dizzy.

Angeal whom he knew was unaware of this small fact for a short while was intent on running off to win the exam. Unlike Genesis and Angeal, Sephiroth was given a time limit. If he was unable to finish the mission with in the given time he would have to endure more of Hojo's pestering. If he however beat the time given to him Hojo would leave him alone in class at least. Sephiroth who accepted nothing short of excellence would not fail.

With Hojo anything on the line meant that Sephiroth would win, no contesting about it. So cruel and unusual punishments for his best friends it was. Angeal was going to be particularly fun to get to, he would have his revenge for his splitting headache for each of those strikes. Sephiroth whom had memorized the area already was almost bored to discover which direction the black-haired boy had run off to. Genesis was stalking him waiting for his chance once Sephiroth was distracted.

Sephiroth laughed, that idea was ludicrous in itself. Genesis was far too easy to read to be any really competition… then again his own sword strikes would have been predictable, well if they weren't faster than even the above average eye could track. His sword was long enough that there was a select amount of moves he could perform, or had he been normal there might have been…

He was strong enough that he could easily wield the Masamune one handed, and catch things on fire with his other hand. Now when he said one handed, he meant his weak hand of course, not that he had one… He could use either hand to write, so no one really knew which hand he preferred. He did tend to use the Masamune with his left hand… he wrote normally with his right hand. Thus, why he confused most (normal) people. His momentary lapse in awareness resulted in him knocking Genesis out cold, he had all but disappeared as he moved behind him.

He then proceeded to continue after Angeal who had taken yet another amusing turn. He was getting close to the rock wall that would make this way too easy… A trap for sure. A trap that would be useless against Sephiroth, not to mention his only possible partner crime was out cold. Sephiroth liked those odds. Now if Zack had been in here he might have considered it a bad idea. He had already disregarded that possibility after seeing Zack cheering for him from the other side.

Nope, Angeal was a goner, and Seph was going to win his silent bet with Hojo. Or at least it had seemed, Angeal had up and disappeared before him. Sephiroth frowned, that was not allowed. Had he perhaps misread the map? No, that was impossible, Angeal was setting a trap again, trying to wing it without Genesis. Sephiroth chuckled lightly to himself moving around the possible area to the top of a trench Angeal could possibly be hiding in. He made no noise sneaking along behind, he was silence and Angeal would learn to stop trying so damn hard.

Indeed Angeal had ran towards the rock wall and was trying to back trace around him so that he might be able to outrun the clock… With no such luck for him. Genesis was already recovering from the blows Sephiroth had dealt him earlier. The clock was still ticking, and his deadline was fast approaching. Hollander was yelling something off the sides before someone must have forcibly removed him. Once Sephiroth had caught up to Angeal, (ignoring the headache that seemed promised by the screeching blades) he disarmed his friend of the annoying shrill weapon. Genesis still remained however, and he came back with a vengeance… Throwing fireballs in Sephiroth and Angeal's direction, Sephiroth was fortunate enough to dodge, Angeal was not so fortunate.

While Angeal collided with the back wall, Sephiroth landed on the top of the closest wall above the trench like grooves throughout the exam. Sephiroth was holding the Nodachi the same way as he normally held the Masamune, one handed. The blade wasn't nearly heavy enough… He met Genesis halfway, the crazy red head trying to slice through him, the Nodachi blocked it easily parrying the blade off sideways. The red head was fast, but it would take someone far less predictable to get the better of Sephiroth.

Sephiroth sliced through the little sword Genesis was holding, breaking his Nodachi into small pieces in the process. Angeal was out for the count, so Sephiroth took Genesis' arm and pulled it back far enough if he so much as breathed Sephiroth could snap it like a twig. Sephiroth smirked devilishly, "targets neutralized." He could even hear Hojo screaming his discontent in the background. Genesis was scowling enough Sephiroth could just sense it.

sephzaxsephzax sephzaxsephzax sephzaxsephzax sephzaxsephzax sephzaxsephzax sephzaxsephzax

Angeal had spent a good week in the infirmary, Genesis was there too, for twice the time due to the fact Sephiroth had sliced at his legs before getting to the sword as to incapacitate him. Genesis being unable to sit well with that fact had also acquired several more injuries, Angeal had bestowed him with a most gnarly scar across his shoulder when he broke one of Angeal's practice swords.

Genesis was pissed at both of them, which had lead to his earlier attempt at revenge. The toilet hotwiring, however he never seemed to be a step ahead of Sephiroth. He was however fortunate enough to watch Sephiroth put one of the SOLDIER trainee's head through Reeve's wall into his class. To the man's credit he simply sighed and continued the lesson as the unconscious cadet was not one of his favorite students either… Zack had personally set up a few random surprises in the common ground between the Turk and SOLDIER cadets just to see what would happen.

"You were there Zackary, you of all people should know why I didn't think anything of it. I was a little preoccupied…" Sephiroth responded sometime later. Zack smiled putting his .44 caliber back together soundly. He shrugged setting the piece down with the action locked in the open position.

"I have to say I was glad those two volunteered to go against you. I'm not that much of a glutton for punishment," Zack added. "Now that I think about it, how did you shatter that poor Nodachi so easily?" Sephiroth shrugged, now he knew Zack was aware that the Masamune was his. Only three students knew of that, and two of them had caught him training with it. All three had been given a royal ass whopping by it as well.

"You of all people should know how much pressure I can put on a blade, after all didn't you volunteer me to show your precious Chocobo haired friend how to wield a sword?" Sephiroth eyed his own pistol smirking dangerously. Zack knew that look, it meant serious mischief, and most likely some amount of pain on his part.

"What are you thinking now Seph?" he muttered as Scarlet passed by looking at his piece. She picked it up kicking the action back with a brush of her thumb, releasing the clip. The magazine was empty of course, so she brushed it back in with her other hand. She aimed it level with Hojo's head across in the staffroom checking the sights. If Zack didn't know any better he would have sworn she had her finger on the trigger too.

"Nice work Fair, it seems Valentine has beat some sense into that thick skull of yours. You are finished as well Crescent?" Scarlet looked at the little .357 caliber happily, "you did this little Zig quite a favor, it hasn't had a shine like this in years. Very nice work boys." She repeated the process more less, except she aimed at the principal's office this time, most likely where the Toadstool Shin-Ra was sitting. No there was no doubt.

While most of the time he hated to think of Scarlet of anything but a conniving evil underhanded bitch, she could sometimes had a good moment. This was one such time, she took the pieces tucking them into her belt and continued walking. Sephiroth was not sad to see her leave.

"I hope you've got a good restore Materia, otherwise you won't be in class tomorrow. You'll be our 'dummy' if you will…" Sephiroth replied giving him that evil glance again. Zack swallowed hard next to him, of course there would be pain, with Sephiroth there was always pain before any gains. *Well he was sure as hell going to get something out of every drop of blood spilled. His plotting side was already thinking ahead as he scribbled down a few notes to self.

(*I know that this part isn't supposed to be there, but I would prefer not write this from to sides. Aka Seph isn't aware Zack's plotting anything at that moment… well not yet.)

"I'll make a wager with you Seph," Zack whispered. Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow his direction, "I'll spar with you at least three times a week for as long as you want. But…" Sephiroth was now looking at Zack trying to possibly imagine just what he had in mind now. He should know better than to offer free sparring with Sephiroth by now.

"What is your demand for getting your ass handed to you three times a week at my convenience?" Sephiroth asked suspicious. "I know you well enough to know its not Genesis' petty idea of being someday able to beat me or something."

"I will come without a fight, ready to try and fight back during the matches," Zack still wasn't quite ready to tell him, "and for every match I don't break a bone you will have to adhere to one of my silly requests. Starting this afternoon for your convenience of course…" Sephiroth thought about it, there was a really good chance he broke some bones in this process since Sephiroth didn't believe in holding back that much.

The likely hood that Zack managed to avoid getting at least one of the 206 bones in his body from being broken was highly unlikely. There did however remain the chance that Sephiroth felt on being merciful, which was occasional, what would his… silly request be? He could think of nothing out of the ordinary for him to ask. The man already broke into his room on frequent occasion, or rather picked the lock and invited himself in.

"Sessions as long as I would like?" Sephiroth asked, he saw his friend's mane nod. He was defiantly going to consider this… Well he could always refuse if it was too… creative for his tastes. He looked at Zack's eyes trying to determine just what was hiding in that mind of his. He packed up his books looking them over as he put them in his bag. "Consider it a deal. Now lets cut over to Chemistry while I have Hojo at bay." Zack nodded smiling rather suspiciously, Sephiroth was more than confident he could break one of his bones to get out of it.

Even if the bone breaking was after the match had already ended….

* * *

Let me know what you think, it really is somewhat of a comedy crack fic, I guess I ought to go double check my settings... on this. If you notice something happening a lot that seems rather out of place, like a mis-spelling of a characters name, or perhaps some bad OOC ness please let me know! I can't always notice these things...


	3. You Can Thank Me After You Peel Me Off

Disclaimer: FFVII is owned by Squenix not myself, nor is the concept of the Death Note which again is borrowed. A standard do not attempt such things at home is applied. Again do not do certain portions mentioned at home, because someone which might just be yourself may get hurt. Also no Death Note characters will be used in this fic, just the Death Note concept of a note book that kills by having someone's name written in it.

Final Fantasy VII & Death Note

note/ it deleted a lot of POV change markings, other than that this should be mostly coherent.

**The New Kira- ****~You'll Thank Me After I'm Peeled Off the Wall~**

**

* * *

**

zaxsephzaxseph zaxsephzaxseph zaxsephzaxseph zaxsephzaxseph zaxsephzaxseph zaxsephzaxseph

Zack frowned to himself as he left his final class with Highwind heading for his locker to retrieve his stuff. He was going to meet Sephiroth at his house later for their first sparring match, or in his case beating. He was going to try his damndest to get through it conscious and without any broken bones. He knew exactly what he wanted to ask Sephiroth to do, and he knew this would be one of his only shots at it.

If he was going to give Cloud any chance at his dream he was going to have act for him. Zack was more than a little convinced that the blonde wasn't going to make a move, something about Sephiroth terrified the cadet beyond words, but at the same time Zack knew it wasn't terror at all. It was a healthy sense of respect, which would greatly benefit Sephiroth in the long run. It would just be convincing the silver haired youth that it was worth his time.

Zack sighed again, his plan was near perfect, except for the slight issue of getting through the sparring matches. Sephiroth was a tough opponent, even for Angeal and Genesis. He wasn't sure what the hell he was thinking offering that option, but he doubted there was any other way. Zack took his books and slowly made his way home. Cloud would be there as soon as he was able to, and he would kick the crap out of Zack if he was reading Aerith's expression correctly.

"What possessed you to tell him without some sort of explanation? Have you no mercy?" Zack grumbled climbing up the stairs to his bedroom. He was going to have one hell of a beating and there was the life goddess to make things more complicated. She was smirking rather evilly, an expression that should have registered as an 'oh duh!' immediately. "So that's why. You really weren't going to remind me were you, and just leave the damn thing to luck. Aiya." Zack Fair retrieved the Life note from his desk scribbling in it furiously. Aerith giggling in mild amusement as he continued to write making sure to plan out, that way he would win.

'That's cheating you know Zack. Well as long as you only do it for the first time I won't tell Cloud you had to play dirty to win,' she smiled so very innocently, yet knowing. 'I guess you don't need a good luck or anything… did you make sure that Cloud won't get hurt later?' Zack nodded shutting the notebook. He searched the closet for his sparring outfit and pulled it on unceremoniously, he knew it would be the only thing that could cover all the bruises he was about to acquire.

"Go to Cloud, and please make up something to save my ass from him. I really don't think I can take a beating from both of them in one day," Zack smirked, "later." Zack wasn't sure he was going to live through this whole process, but it surely would be worth it. At least for Cloud.

* * *

Sephiroth was more or less at a loss of words for what would take place in a few short hours. He was certain however that he wanted to know exactly what was going on in Zack's mind. Alas he was not blonde so therefore he would never know. He did however suspect that Cloud was not involved with this strange idea of Zack's this time. Mainly because the blonde just didn't engage in the same sort of activities as Zack, Angeal, and Genesis, (perhaps that was why he actually trusted Cloud as opposed to the other three.) Well not in battle, but in other matters perhaps. Cloud just wasn't that sort of perverted clown… not like the other three.

Although he was going to make it rather difficult for Zack, he would let him win tonight, that was the closest to reading his mind Sephiroth was going to get. It would give him a look into what perhaps the strange teen was thinking. As he walked through the front doors of his mother's massive home he called the Masamune, it landed softly in his hand more like a feather than the seven foot sword that it was. The Masamune hummed in his hand as he juggled it and his school work up towards his room.

He set his bag down setting the Masamune against his shoulder as he dug through his bag for his room key. As it clicked he heard the familiar heel clicks of his mother's housekeeper, since Lucretia was always working on something she didn't have time to work on her house. Sephiroth was not interested in anything besides his own rooms, so she employed a few housekeepers and a gardener. One housekeeper in particular, Nadia kept a loose eye on him.

"Sephiroth kun, I got a call today about you missing some classes. Would you come see me after you've set your stuff down?" Nadia called from the end the hall. Sephiroth knew that it was just more effective to deal with her right away, Nadia was merely taking care of things his mother was to busy to. He tried to make it easier on her, so he decided being nice to her staff was a must no matter how annoying it was.

Setting his bag down on a chair and setting the Masamune down across his bed he inspected his room. It wasn't that he didn't trust his mother's staff, it was his friends that worried him. The lock was merely a deterrent for nosy party goers of his mothers, his friends knew how to pick locks, and they would attempt to mess with him in a way that would get most people killed. Look at what Genesis would do to a public bathroom, Angeal was a little less lethal, but still dangerous. Zack however was just plain obnoxious.

Pink hair dye instead of shampoo, he had barely caught that. Thank god for secret stashes, otherwise he might have had a problem. He had seen evidence of tampering with all sorts of things over the months. He knew that stealth classes in Shin-Ra would come to haunt him. People he knew shouldn't be in his room would be in it. Shin-Ra was a military academy, therefore stealth and infiltration was a reasonable class, unfortunately those classes made him very paranoid.

He locked the door heading down to deal with Nadia before going through his room with a fine tooth comb. Tucking the key in his pocket he sat on the couch before Nadia, draping an arm over the back of the couch. Nadia was waiting in one on the plush chairs, she was definitely from North Corel. She had a slight tan, and was looking for something a little quieter… Like a busy city like Midgar? He wasn't sure.

"So you missed some classes today, may I inquire as to why?" Nadia was a professional, as a former teacher and or daycare owner she knew things were never what they seemed. As his mother's head of staff he had played a major part in picking her for the job. Nadia was through, and if she knew anything, it was that Sephiroth did not like distracting his mother from her work for something meaningless.

She also understood that this was outside his normal pattern. He was an honor student, he did not miss classes for simply no reason, it was odd. As he sat before the housekeeper, he realized that she knew something might have occurred beyond his control, and would not pester Lucretia. He watched her eyes as he prepared an answer.

"One of my acquaintances and I had an unexpected problem brought upon us by the Investigative Division of the General Affairs Department. It will not happen again, know that. Are we done?" Sephiroth hoped that mentioning the dreaded closet incident that way would be enough. The look in her eyes was skeptical, but she knew better than to question him. "They locked us in a closet." He would only enlighten her to that fact. She was undoubtedly shocked.

"The Turks locked you and one of your friends in a closet?" she repeated. Sephiroth nodded, settling into the chair a little further. "I can't say that is entirely plausible."

"Well if you use a haste Materia on the culprit, and a slow spell on me and that block head it seems a bit more… doable. It was not an experience that will be repeated. Are we through?" Sephiroth waited for her to excuse him before returning to his room to plan a counter attack. Being locked in a closet with Zack that close was all the justification he needed to plan.

Ifrit was waiting, staring outside at the moving bushes rather beady eyed. Sephiroth could only guess Zack was going to be early for it. Try and train himself to the surroundings so that he might attempt not to break anything. Not that Lucretia kept anything breakable near outside when Sephiroth had the Masamune.

'He's here. What will you do about losing?' Ifrit was curious as well, 'you don't intend to win I take it. Just so you know what he wants to ask?' Ifrit knew him too well it seemed. Sephiroth looked out into the gardens where Zack was warming up for their match. A small smile graced his lips, well it wouldn't be to hard to try to spar semi fairly. At least today…

"I find it easier to deal with Zack when I know or at least have an idea of what's going through that head of his," Sephiroth replied dawning his trademark leathers, "especially if its my Masamune." Sephiroth lifted the blade placing it in the sheath before redoing the clasps on his boots, and the singular one on his trench coat. "Well time to lose a bet."

* * *

~note: I cannot write battle scenes to save my life…~

When Sephiroth finally entered the gardens Zack knew he was going to have to work hard. Sephiroth was in his full General attire, and the Masamune had a deadly shine to it. Zack frowned noting the pleasant expression crossing his face, and he mentally cringed. Even the leathers were immaculate, and the Masamune was singing if Zack ever heard it.

Sephiroth charged at him, Zack cringed and barrel rolled out of the way. He rolled his eyes bringing up his own buster sword as Sephiroth stopped short of Lucretia's perfect hedges with a mortified expression. Zack understood, Lucretia's only free time was often spent roaming the gardens. Sephiroth respected his mother's things, and her spaces. It was a well known fact amongst their little circle. He kicked back throwing the Masamune over one shoulder as he followed after Zack again.

He used the buster to push the Masamune up and to the side as Sephiroth came at him, but as he did he was rewarded by Seph's elbow straight into his nose. He swore softly as Sephiroth backed off enjoying his handy work. Zack charged this time, nose bleed in all trying to swipe at the other teen. Sephiroth pulled the Masamune back parrying Zack's blade off easily, but pleasantly surprised by the reaction. Zack growled jabbing a leg out to trying to kick at Seph's knees which repositioned themselves away from his efforts. Seph tsked lightly shoving him back hard, it took all of Zack's concentration to miss the statue in the middle of the garden.

Sephiroth smiled thanking him for sparing the poor thing, even if it was something he often had to replace due to its faulty placement. He gave him a few seconds to regain his balance before trying to mercifully skewer Zack on the end of the Masamune like some sort of trophy. Zack rolled forwards bouncing the Masamune off his blade once again then made a second swipe in Sephiroth's direction. He jumped out of the way, Zack noticing that his hair was actually braided for the match, there was something glittering off the end too.

"What the?-" Zack mumbled before Seph shook his head sending whatever it was straight into his forehead to leave an impression. He heard the soft snort as the Chocobo's with the stars glittered around his head for a moment. He shook off the momentary confusion to see Sephiroth already making a second advance toward him with the thing. Zack flung the sword between himself and the dangerous charm imbedded in his friend's hair. After the loud clang he dodged and held the sword up and charged.

Sephiroth was momentarily caught up in the defense as Zack charged with a relentless set of strikes. He read them with practiced ease of course, but Zack's brute force was enough to keep him from striking back at the moment. He seemed to be enjoying having to defend for a bit as opposed to his mainly offensive fighting style, the change was quite welcome. However this would pose a new issue, how long would Zack be able to keep it up? Zack could sense these things from Sephiroth's changes with the Masamune and was wondering something along the same lines himself.

He didn't have the nearly endless endurance Sephiroth did at these little sparring matches, and that was already becoming more than clear to both of them. Sephiroth was starting to try to throw him off balance with his blocking movements. He was actually starting to strike back, and the blows were fierce enough Zack could feel every muscle below his elbow aching in protest from the shock ringing through them at the collision of blades. His wrists were aching the worst from trying to keep the position of the sword up without giving in under the pressure of the Masamune.

Zack mental cringed as he watched Sephiroth's face smirk dangerously when the last blow sent him to his knees to gather enough leverage to block. Zack started back on the defense, rolling out of the way as Sephiroth increased his speed swiping at him with appallingly dangerous strikes. Then that charm at the end of his braid came up again, Zack moved his blade to block the charm hearing it clang again. There was a sudden and sharp pain in his left shoulder as the Masamune swiftly plunged into it. Not entirely through, but it was deep and it hurt like hell.

"You dropped your guard," Sephiroth commented amused. He withdrew the Masamune casting a quick Cura on the wound. "wouldn't want to stop now Zackary…" Zack doubted the Cura spell was completely for his benefit, it did feel nice not to have to worry about the wound though. Sephiroth's magic was strong enough it restored a lot of the strength he had lost in his offensive earlier. Again Zack came up swinging as best he could. Sephiroth smiled, he hadn't intended that outcome, but it worked in his favor. He wasn't quite ready to let Zack win yet, at least he wasn't sure Zack hadn't earned no broken bones yet.

"Thanks," he yelled cheerfully as he kept his assault as best he could. Thankfully Sephiroth's Cura spell had soothed all of his protesting muscles so his onslaught continued. Well at least until Sephiroth decided to start countering again. The silver haired youth was absolutely relentless, Zack then realized Sephiroth was actually starting to swap into the offensive. Which meant he was being struck with much more stronger blows.

Zack parried has best he could, until Sephiroth's attack started getting faster and stronger again. He was starting to wonder if this was really such a good idea to begin with, even if it was all for Cloud. He cringed, wondering just what he was smoking when he thought to spar with Sephiroth like this. Oh that's right he wasn't, he wasn't thinking well at that point either… After all he was a little out of it thanks to all of the chemicals he had to use to clean Valentine's armory.

He rolled back crashing into the hedge, Sephiroth stopped shy of hacking at the edge again. Which from what Zack was watching from the recoil of his body would have leveled the poor thing. He launched himself out and away from the bush hastily as Sephiroth finished holding back the strike. He didn't have too much time to wait as Sephiroth launched himself back towards his direction. The Masamune striking cleanly at where his head had been scant moments ago, instead it made a song through thin air above his porcupine mane. Sephiroth scowled swinging the Masamune at the base of the Buster sword with more force than necessary.

That more than obviously did not make Sephiroth's day having to stop mid-strike, Zack had the feeling he was going to pay for that. Oh and was he right about that. Sephiroth had struck hard enough a few times he fell flat on his ass, and his arms were again complaining. It seemed that so long as he kept going Sephiroth was just going to get tougher, and that was slowly starting to make Zack question just how much sway the Life note had in Sephiroth's decisions. Clearly Sephiroth's actions weren't being pulled as of yet, then he himself found it surprising.

Sephiroth started slamming him into the ground, or rather hitting the sword so hard that he couldn't possible stop all of the momentum. Zack was leaving ruts in the garden, and he judged from Sephiroth's smirk that the youth honestly didn't give a damn about the grass. Zack groaned as Sephiroth used the Masamune to reposition the Buster and sent the charm straight for his forehead. This time however Zack was trapped, Sephiroth had him pinned against the ground using the Masamune for that, and to hold the Buster locked there as well. As the charm came sailing towards him he couldn't help but smile as he noticed just what his friend had tied in his hair. All went black as it went out of focus, there were silver and blonde chocobos joining the stars.

Zack nearly warked as he was pulled up and directed towards a stone bench. He couldn't make out anything expect for what he was sitting on. Which had to be some sort of stone bench, which given he couldn't see might be inaccurate. The surface that Sephiroth had directed him to was very cold, and in fact very hard. It also was rough to the touch, Sephiroth had pulled off one of his gloves to check something… He was going to go with the stone English bench in the corner, final answer.

* * *

When Sephiroth's examinations were complete he was pleased to admit he had left no broken bones, Zackary would have his wish today. Sephiroth looked at him expectantly wondering just what was going through his porcupine head. Zack let his smile creep ever so slowly, his ass would be saved, his plan had been a success! At least stage one, now to get Sephiroth involved…

"What will you do with your victory Zackary Fair?" Sephiroth leaned against a statue in his mother's garden. "you have one silly request for me I assume?" Zack nodded, he had thought about it very cautiously. He didn't want Sephiroth to refuse, but he wanted to give Cloud the chance that he would never get without direct interference.

"Well… I want you to let spiky stay the night with you," Zack actually couldn't believe that Sephiroth had agreed to do it. "Preferably tonight for my sake… somehow he heard that I was locked in that closet with you. He was very mad at me for numerous reasons regarding that. So what do you say Seph?" Sephiroth's position never changed, nor did his expression. In fact he barely let a small trace of surprise show through his eyebrows, hidden as quickly as it surfaced. He turned heading inside.

"Fine," he waved a hand dismissing his friend, "escort him in later, wouldn't want him to faint on the stairs or get lost." Sephiroth must have gone to his room, Zack could instantly hear the victory fanfare playing through his head. Although he had a feeling Sephiroth did it just so he could find out. However a win was still a win.

* * *

Cloud honestly could not believe where Zack was leading him. This was Dr. Crescent, one of his teachers, house! Not to mention it was more importantly Sephiroth's residence. Zack was leading him straight up to the front porch, like he was supposed to be there! At ten o'clock at night most people were getting ready for bed, or at least at his house they were. Zack knocked on the door, and a woman Cloud knew was not Dr. Crescent opened the door and greeted them inside.

Had Zack not already been almost clinically insane, he might have mentioned the rather prominent indent of the Celtic cross on his forehead. He wasn't sure how the mark got there, but he was certain that Zack had managed to piss someone off. They stood at the doorway for a moment while the housekeeper locked up the door yawning. Cloud himself staring at Zack's forehead wondering just who had made the mark. The housekeeper cleared her throat impatiently, and looked at Zack for a moment.

She left them to return to whatever it was she had been doing (which was most likely sleeping) and Zack led him up the stairs. Cloud was pretty sure his heart was going to impale itself on his ribs after breaking them. Zack tried a door and tsked lightly before summoning a hairpin from nowhere. He had the door open in a matter of seconds, Cloud almost fainted as he noticed a pair of glowing emerald eyes staring at them from a chair across the room. Sephiroth's room!

He didn't faint this time much to his surprise, Sephiroth raised a slight eyebrow but said nothing. Had he been expecting them as well or something? Zack smiled sheepishly shoving Cloud forward with the little bag he had been instructed to pack by Aerith. Come to think of it… those items were very suspicious… especially now that he was at Sephiroth's home. Although he had a small suspicion that Sephiroth had made the indent on Zack's forehead judging from his lack of reaction.

"Did you neglect to inform your little Chocobo here of the plan?" Sephiroth asked mildly, again Cloud noted no surprise about him being present. Zack shrugged his shoulders then rubbed the back of his head. That look he was getting from Sephiroth, not Cloud, but Zack was receiving quite a glare. "You could have at least warned him you were bringing him here, even if you already informed me this afternoon." Cloud was still in shock that this was even at all arranged, even if it was only by a few hours notice.

"I should go…" Cloud muttered tried to start for the door. Zack caught his arm, he was still looking at Sephiroth whom was no longer glaring. He stood gaining Cloud's full attention for the first time that night. While normally the silver haired upperclassmen only wore his trademark leathers, at this moment he was not. In a loose white shirt, and what looked to be silk pants.

"The Masamune should be oiled, I will return soon." Sephiroth passed making barely a wind, Cloud blinked and his ethereal presence was no longer in the room. Cloud's knees gave way as soon as the coast was clear and glared at Zack trying to dare him to look.

"I suppose he has a right to be peeved about that…" Zack laughed slightly, he directed Cloud to the still warm leather chair, "… anyways you're staying here tonight. Sephiroth has agreed to accommodate you, now it's your turn to worm your way into his heart Cloudo. Can't do everything for you, you know that." Cloud dropped his bag, not only was he in Sephiroth's room, but he was to spend the night here as well? His nerves would be fried by the time he finally got to school.

"I'm sleeping in Sephiroth's room?"somewhere in between absolute terror and utter disbelief his heart sang. "How did you ever get him to agree to this? I mean, I get to sleep in the same room as Sephiroth!" Zack shrugged like it was no big deal, which to him it probably wasn't.

"It's not like he bites or anything like that, Seph's just a neat freak at heart. An intelligent, paranoid, and scary neat freak," Zack explained, "as long as you don't drive him nuts you'll stand a chance. Hell, he may even go out with you if play this right." Zack winked his direction, Cloud could only imagine the shade of red crossing his face. Sephiroth returned with the sword as silently as he left, hanging it on the wall gingerly. He looked over at Cloud whom had gone pale for the second time that night, then at Zack.

"You are not staying to watch, out Zack. Or I will fling you to Shin-Ra from here," Sephiroth warned rather coldly, "now." Zack nodded nervously evacuating the room with a small wave to Cloud who had sat on the edge of the leather chair.

* * *

Sephiroth was sure that the porcupine haired male had another motive, he would check that his hair dryer was still in the locked drawer in his bathroom. He hadn't left him much time to tamper with anything, and at first glance the only real out of place thing was the blonde on his chair. He smiled, the blonde cadet whose head bore a strong likeness to a Chocobo's backside. He sat on the end of his bed staring at the blonde, 'this is quite an interesting situation you've got me in Zackary. What am I going to do with this little blonde tonight?' He shrugged to himself heading towards the bathroom.

"Make yourself comfortable, unless… Did Zack touch anything?" Sephiroth wondered if this little blonde would admit if he did. The blonde adamantly shook his head, a very deep blush crossing his face for some reason. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at the blush, maybe this little blonde wasn't so innocent.

"Only my shoulder and the carpet he walked on coming in here," the blonde replied quietly. Very shy, just what was Zack up to? Sephiroth however suspicious he was did know two very important things about this situation brought about by Zack. The first was he had left Cloud here with him for a reason, and he wasn't complaining about having the cute blonde underclassmen in his room for the night. The second was more than enough to dispel his worries about what would occur anywhere between a few short minutes and an hour. He was sharing his bed with a very cute blonde, and he very much liked the idea of expanding the temporary stay of said blonde.

"Well that would be nice, but how do I know you're not lying? Zack has quite a reputation here for tampering with my things, not unlike Genesis…" Sephiroth gave him a very hard glance. He would first have to see where the loyalty of the young blonde lay, in Zack's circle or in his. Sephiroth himself had scheduled around his faithful staring committee of a fan club. Most wanted to be more than fans, not that Sephiroth would ever stoop so low, he knew and sensed the lust held in their eyes when he was around. It was unpleasant to say the very least.

"I'm not," the pale face regained some color. Apparently Sephiroth had accidently struck a raw nerve. "You can take my word, Zack did not touch anything but the carpet and my shoulder." The raw powers of his emotions flickering behind the azul eyes held for a few brief moments before he remembered just who he was in a staring war with. Sephiroth sighed lightly, it was not the first time someone had bit off a bit more than they could chew in his stare. "Um…." Cloud had glanced away, looking at the bed over his shoulder.

"Fine, I will trust you until proven otherwise. Now if you would kindly change, I'd rather those clothes don't go near my freshly washed sheets." Sephiroth stated bluntly, "if you didn't bring anything to change into I will find something." Cloud turned beat red shuffling through his bag, at least until he found what he was looking for. He held the garments in his hand trying to say something. Sephiroth had an inkling on why he was slightly uneasy, and walked over turning out the light, "better?" He got a small whisper of yes from where the blonde was seated.

Sephiroth was for once intensely glad he possessed sight that instantly adjusted to the darkness, he soon found himself watching the blonde boy strip into the most childish Chocobo pajamas with a random t-shirt. As he had Sephiroth had the opportunity to scout the younger cadet's lithe form. He was impressed, and now considering potential problems with the blonde being so near to his person. He didn't see any scissors, nothing had been hidden in his eyes, and still it didn't seem right.

"You are still hiding something," he stated calmly, the blonde's eyes widened to saucers as he turned in the darkness to meet Sephiroth's glowing green cat eyes. Sephiroth checked that the door had been locked, then approached the blonde until he was trapped in the chair. He shrank under Sephiroth's gaze, but soon the defiant look returned. Not so present as the last time, but it was still staring at him.

"It's nothing," the blonde cadet replied adamantly. Sephiroth shrugged pulling off the loose white shirt, he could now hear the blonde's heartbeat in the silence. There was certainly something on his mind, but Sephiroth doubted the blonde would be up to more pestering on the subject. Then a slightly interesting idea popped in his head, he could see the blonde standing in the darkness. He ran a hand through the spikes, he tensed at first, then let Sephiroth lead him towards the bed.

* * *

Cloud just about had a heart attack with the 'you're still hiding something,' line. He focused on the emerald eyes glowing over by the door, they slightly darkened sudden for a few seconds. Did Sephiroth's eyes always glow like that? They approached quickly a shadow moving along his right, Sephiroth's hand? Suddenly it was running through his spikes, he let himself be turned around and lead to… the bed? Wait.

There was only one bed. Was Sephiroth intending to share it with him? Holy…Gaia.

"Yes, this the only bed. It's either we share or you sleep on my reading chair," Sephiroth breathed lightly into his ear, "trust me, that is not very comfortable. By the way…" He had yet to say Cloud, did he not even know his name? "do you move at all in your sleep? I'd rather not be surprised and hack something off." Well that was an extremely relevant thing to ask. Except Cloud could only blink in response.

"…" Cloud could no longer say or think anything remotely understandable. He could have sworn he felt his thought mush falling out his ears, except that Sephiroth was still breathing on one. Cloud squirmed a little and the breath backed away a little… What had The Sephiroth just asked him? Ah, "not really, I do tend to toss and turn in place a bit though…" With his statement said he was shoved on the bed, he was relieved that Sephiroth didn't have a waterbed. He didn't want to wake him when he turned from his nightmares.

'Wait a second,' the blonde nearly stuttered mentally as he felt Sephiroth's sheets, silk sheets. All thoughts were rendered rather abstract as he was pushed over again. That's right, everyone likes a particular side of their bed, apparently he was on the side Sephiroth likes better. Cloud moved over until he felt the other youth settle in besides him, it didn't even occur to him to panic.

* * *

Sephiroth shoved Cloud lightly to the other side of his bed, wondering what was so interesting about his sheets that the cadet stared at them. Then a small thought occurred to him, he had silk sheets, black silk sheets. This cadet came from a small mountain town in the middle of nowhere, his house probably seemed like paradise. He did have his own suite pretty much, all he didn't have was kitchen. There was a fireplace on the far wall, bookshelves flanking the fire place, and on either side of the door under the Masamune's wall mount.

Well, his mom spent their money well, and Sephiroth was rewarded for efforts towards the SOLDIER program. He was granted a certain amount, leniency when it came to his preferences. Shin-Ra made sure Sephiroth was well taken care of, but he also was granted a type of hell in return. Hojo, the man was in charge of all projects regarding Sephiroth. Hojo… that was the second reason he had a lock on his door. He turned to look at the small cadet sitting on the other side of the bed.

Okay, the blonde was definitely cute. Sephiroth stroked the blonde locks watching Cloud melt into him. He moaned softly, Sephiroth looked up at the ceiling still petting the blonde. Then he heard the crashing noises from outside, he tensed up releasing the blonde locks and sitting up. He watched the door handle move and flicked his wrist making the Masamune drift across the room to his hand. One azure eye looked at him nervously, Sephiroth brought a finger to his lips moving the sheets over the blonde. He heard the yelling outside the door and instantly cringed pulling it the rest of the way up.

"Stay put Cloud, and don't move," he whispered as he watched the door move again. Hojo yelled something that Sephiroth doubted was coherent. The door clicked open softly and the moonlight youth pulled the comforter the rest of the way up, and held the Masamune tightly. His mother walked in shutting the door and locking it, she collapsed and Hojo's yelling grew louder. Sephiroth motioned for her to move she shook her head, even in the dark Sephiroth could see what she was trying to hide from him. "Drunk again?" She nodded, she knew Sephiroth could see now. The door knob rattled, Hojo's bickering continued from the other side.

"Lucretia, come out of there. Won't you come out and play?" Hojo called drunkly from the hall. Sephiroth moved Lucretia over to his bed and sat her on the edge, placing himself between Hojo and his mother. He opened the door using the Masamune and heard the door rattle slightly as it clicked open a second time. Hojo stuck his greasy head in and quickly recoiled as it was met with the cold steel of the Masamune. Sephiroth had the blade right at his throat, one slip and Hojo's blood would line the carpet of the hallway.

"Get out, now." Sephiroth's voice left no room for contest. The moonlight hair billowing behind him as he pushed the door open, "I don't care what excuse you have, I draw the line at my mother coming to my room like this. Out on your feet or out in a bag, take your pick." Hojo's little beady eyes bugged out as he felt something trickle down his neck. He lead the impish professor down the stairs, and Nadia had the door open as he came down the stairway.

"You'll regret this Sephiroth, you and your little friends will all pay for this," Hojo squirmed as he went out into the cold. Sephiroth watched him walk out and smirked as his pyro habit came in handy. He set that greasy mop of Hojo's on fire, slamming the door and looking to Nadia.

"If you see him near the house without my permission, not mother's, mine. You will call my cell," Sephiroth looked her square in the eye, "and I will take care of it. Now can you tend to mother? I would appreciate it if you keep this quiet." Nadia nodded, she knew Cloud was still in the house. She had been informed that only Lucretia was to know, he knew Hojo was trying to influence her staff. The tip of the Masamune had been enough to ensure none of them would cross them, that and a few calls to the Shin-Ra corporation.

"Understood, thank you for removing him Sephiroth. I was worried," Nadia barely touched his shoulder before following him back up the stairs. She grabbed her phone and dialed one of her speed numbers, "this is Hawkeye, I need Greed re-added to the list. On who's orders? Tell them it's an order from Mustang." Sephiroth resisted the urge to laugh as she hung up. "Don't ask who picked these code names, I still want to know why I'm Hawkeye…"

"So that makes me Mustang? Interesting, so the cadet can be Shrimp," Sephiroth mused quietly. He opened the door to his room silently to find Lucretia talking quietly to Cloud, Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow at the fact she was laughing to something the blonde had said. He was actually still speaking and so absorbed in whatever he was talking about he hadn't noticed the door opening. Sephiroth put a finger to his lips signaling for Nadia to listen.

"…Zack's been telling me stories like that for a while. He also told me he doesn't think Sephiroth noticed until I fainted," Cloud blushed faintly. The blonde was trying to make his mother feel better apparently using his own embarrassment, "that was the first time I had ever met him. I felt like such a fool, but I was happy to see Sephiroth. He was probably doing so well until I went and stopped breathing, it was on accident. I swear!"Lucretia was laughing lightly petting the spikes.

"Seph does that to a lot of people, in fact I recall that one friend Zack saying something… What was it, 'that kid of yours is ethereal. No matter what he does he makes it look god like, even something as simple as using the john!' Seph was so embarrassed seeing as he heard the comment that he's been using the stalls ever since," Lucretia's light laughter filled the room again, "isn't that right my little Tenshi?" Sephiroth shrugged his shoulders drawing Cloud's attention.

"I doubt that Cadet Strife needed to know that. Don't worry about Hojo, Nadia's put him back on the list," Sephiroth explained watching the two of them, "my PHS will be paged if he comes anywhere near the here. If for some reason he does come back, he will be leaving here in a nice black zippered plastic bag, understand?" Lucretia frowned, standing up to stare at him for a moment. Cloud had apparently figured out that he meant a body bag as well judging from the expression he was wearing. "Nadia will take you back to your room." Lucretia nodded, looking back to Cloud for a moment with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you Cloud," Lucretia waved heading for the door, she blew him a kiss and shut it with a small click. With darkness enveloping them again Sephiroth locked the door again, he didn't need his mother returning to his room when she had her own suite on the level above.

"Your mother's really nice," Cloud commented as Sephiroth laid back down. He had to shove the blonde over again, but there was no protesting from either of them. Sephiroth wondered just why the blonde was going to start talking to him at two in the morning, and vaguely wondered if he should pay it any attention. "I didn't realize how much of your life is invaded by professor Hojo, I'm—" Sephiroth had decided to he didn't want to follow that comment any longer. He brushed his lips against the blonde's softly, getting a soft gasp from the other.

"It's not your fault, so don't apologize for it…" Sephiroth let his breath tickle Cloud's ear lightly before returning to his side of the bed again, "did Zack tell you yet? He volunteered to spar with me, in exchange for making it through a session of my choice in length without breaking any bones he is allowed to make a request." Sephiroth glanced an eye in Cloud's direction to see how well the blonde was tracking. He could hear the other's heartbeat again, just like when he had first entered. There was a large whoosh of air as the blonde sucked in a breath.

"No he didn't," his voice was soft, "so what did he ask for?" Sephiroth was unsure just what Zack had planned for this. Sephiroth narrowed the eye facing Cloud slightly, he knew the kid could see the expression.

"You to spend the night," Sephiroth uttered trying not sound cold at the comment, "I was worried at first seeing as how you seem easily… corruptible. May I ask why you are so nervous that you faint?" Sephiroth watched the blonde blush in the dark. The blonde shook his head turning away, he was very embarrassed at the very least.

"I…" the blonde turned one eye towards him. 'Oh this ought to be—' Sephiroth's thoughts stopped as well when he felt the blonde's lips cross his. Sephiroth felt himself smile, 'well that's a pleasant surprise. At the same time… annoying.' Cloud rolled away, not before Sephiroth caught a good solid look at the blush crossing his cheeks.

"Ah, well that makes sense…" Sephiroth smirked to the air quietly. Sephiroth glanced at the blond again and soundly decided that he had nothing to fear from the blond. Except maybe a bit of eye groping, nothing he couldn't return tenfold.

* * *

When Cloud first awoke he was almost mortified, he found himself in an unfamiliar room next to something almost unbearably warm. He turned on his side only to almost faint himself back to sleep, there on the silk sheets was long silver strands. They were like a comforter surrounding him, Cloud froze looking at them as if they would burn if he touched them. He shifted softly and saw that he was actually lying on top of the owner of those silver strands.

Sephiroth hadn't minded apparently, after all there was an arm snaked under his waist holding him forcibly there. Not that Cloud minded being wanted, especially not if it was The Sephiroth from Shin-Ra Military Academy. Just how was he going to get to the bathroom?


End file.
